


Not to toot my own horn.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley can be nice, Crowley has a crush, Crowley has all these feels, Crowley's lying, Djinn are assholes, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hiding, Hunt, Hunting, djinn, he cares really, rescued at the last second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Female Djinn in the crate pile. I’m getting gone with [Y/N]. Meet you outside, boys,” Crowley said. Before another word could be exchanged, you were outside waiting by the Impala. You blinked, looking at Crowley then heading back inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to toot my own horn.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's a cutie really.

You lost track of all time after the first half an hour. You were sure it had been at least an hour, but there was no way of telling.

It was supposed to be a simple run. An in-and-out kind of job. Simple salt n’ burn, Dean had promised, yet here you were, hiding in an old rusting cabinet because you’d come across and Djinn and none of you had been prepared for that. When the Djinn started working with spirits, you’d never know, but right now, you also didn’t care. You wanted out. This was a job gone majorly wrong.

You had a hand jammed over your mouth to muffle your breathing as you peered through the gap that was between the old metal doors, keeping your eyes and ears open for any signs of movement from the Djinn in question. Without the weird looks and the psychotic glint in his eyes, the Djinn would be pretty attractive, and had he been human, you’d probably consider dating him. But he was a freak and he was trying to kill you and that was not good. Dean had told you his experience with these things. They kept you alive for a few days tops, but in your head in the box they shoved you into, it felt like a whole lifetime.

Footsteps entered the room and you felt your entire body tense, free hand instinctively moving to the gun at your hip, though it wouldn’t do much good against a Djinn. It’d only just slow him down if you were lucky enough and fast enough to slip away. You planned to stay hidden until the very last minute, though.

You held your breath when the footsteps stopped right outside the cabinet you were in, and you almost closed your eyes until it was over, but instead you settled on watching the Djinn pass you by. Silence fell over the room again, and a silent sigh of relief passed your lips. Then the doors were flung open and you screamed in fright.

Somehow, you managed to duck under the Djinn’s arm at first, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and slammed back to the nearest wall. A pain that had shot down your gun arm prevented you grabbing your gun, and you were pinned in place as the Djinn’s eyes started to glow blue and his other hand started to slowly move towards you. _This is it. This is the end._

“Let me go,” you said, voice trembling. The Djinn just seemed to smirk, ignoring your plea.

“Excuse me my good man, but I do believe the Lady requested freedom.”

The Djinn looked back over his shoulder, and you followed his gaze. Of all people to come to your rescue, it _had_ to be Crowley; not that you were complaining about narrowly missing a trip to visit Death, of course.

The King of Hell sighed, flicking his wrist. You stumbled as the Djinn was flung away from you at the same moment as Sam and Dean managed to break the door open to get to you.

“[Y/N]!” Sam exclaimed, relief flooding his features as he rushed forward to hug you. Dean stayed behind you both, turning to face the Djinn. “[Y/N] I swear we didn’t know there was a Djinn here.”

“I know. Dean would’ve kicked my ass for coming in here without the proper weapon if he’d known about it,” you said, smiling lightly at Sam. The younger Winchester gave you a smile before turning to stand beside his brother as the Djinn stood himself upright. You watched the brothers fighting for a minute, soon distracted by Crowley’s voice calling to you.

“[Y/N]!” the King exclaimed. You spun around, eyes widening when another Djinn was coming at you. You ducked away from this one, bringing your foot up and kicking her back. Crowley was quick to jump in, using the powers he had to send the Djinn flying across the room, straight into a pile of old wooden crates that snapped and crashed to the ground on impact.

“Thank you,” you told him. Crowley just smirked, nodding as he placed his hand on your arm. “What are you-“

“Female Djinn in the crate pile. I’m getting gone with [Y/N]. Meet you outside, boys,” Crowley said. Before another word could be exchanged, you were outside waiting by the Impala. You blinked, looking at Crowley then heading back inside. “Where the Hell are you going?”

“Back in to help them. Hunters don’t run from fights,” you said. Crowley grabbed your arm, pulling you back and ignoring the glare you shot at him.

“They do if they don’t have the right bloody weapon,” Crowley responded.

“Why do you care, Crowley?” you asked. He snorted, releasing your arm.

“I don’t,” he replied.

~*~

Sam and Dean managed to take down the two Djinns with no more than a split lip or eyebrow and a few bruises. They both kept apologising for not digging deeply enough into this hunt and getting it wrong which almost cost you your life. You simply waved it off, telling them they made up for it by saving the lives of two victims you’d found that were still alive out of the five you’d come across in one of the other rooms you’d searched. You knew the boys were going to be upset about this for a while because they’d gotten something wrong, and that very rarely happened, but you weren’t mad. You were going to give them their space, but you were going to make sure that they knew you still love them like brothers.

Crowley ended up coming back to the bunker with the three of you for a while, though you couldn’t understand why. Crowley didn’t owe any of you anything, and none of you owed Crowley anything. So what did he want?

“You can go back to your kingdom now, Crowley, we don’t need you hovering around,” Dean said as he dumped their bags onto one of the tables in the main room.

“A thank you would be nice,” the English-accented man snorted.

“For what? Hovering around and making a pain in the ass of yourself?” you said, pulling your gun from your waist band and making sure safety was on before setting it down with the rest of your stuff.

“Not to toot my own horn here, Princess, but I did just save your life,” he said. “You were about twelve seconds away from being shoved into an alternate life and dying.”

“Yeah, but why? Why save me? You don’t even _like_ hunters! You despise every last one of us! So what are you gaining out of this, huh?” you asked. Sam and Dean shared a look. Sam slipped away, and Dean stayed a few seconds longer to make sure Crowley didn’t hurt you in any way. When Sam came back, the two of them grabbed a gun each and Dean grabbed his keys. Crowley still hadn’t answered you.

“We’re going on a food run. What do you want?” Dean asked, planting a kiss on your head in the brotherly way he usually did when he was leaving you behind for a while.

“Whatever you want. Burgers sound great though,” you told him. He smiled, nodding.

“You got it,” he said. “We won’t be long. I want Crowley gone when we get back!”

“Sure Dean,” you said, watching the brothers leave. When you faintly heard the Impala pulling away, you turned back to Crowley, jumping when you found him just a few centimetres in front of you. “Crowley.”

“You’re like an ungrateful child, has anyone ever told you that?” he asked lowly. You frowned. “I didn’t have to get involved and I didn’t have to save you, but I did, and I didn’t do it for any ulterior motive you and your bodyguards seem to think I have.

“Then why, Crowley?” you asked quietly. “Tell me why. Help me to understand.”

“Oh, darling,” he chuckled breathily, cold palm rising to rest on your cheek. His thumb brushed beneath your eye and you could feel your heartbeat picking up tremendously. “I care about you a lot; don’t you see that? I’m fond of you, [Y/N]. You’re feisty, you can hold your own very well and you’re more than capable of out-bitching Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Crowley...” you said quietly. He shook his head.

“No, I know. You don’t like me. In fact you very much hate me, as do the boys, but that’s okay. I’ve lived with that my whole life, people hating me. But that doesn’t stop what I feel. It can’t and won’t stop me feeling very fond of you. I like you a lot, [Y/N]. Before you try categorising me with every other Demon you’ve ever come across, form your own opinion of me first,” he said. He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, and then he disappeared, leaving you alone in the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully aware that I had multi-chapter stories started that are still unfinished, and I apologise for that, but this happens a lot. I start stuff with strong intent to finish it, I end up getting distracted by life for a while and by the time I go back to those stories, the inspiration and the plot plans I had are gone. Until I get those back on track, please enjoy the short-story kind of things I keep posting!


End file.
